


English 1410

by relucant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Hairbrushes, Happy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Object Insertion, Paddling, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Team Dean's Red Ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas isn't stupid, as evidenced by the shiny new PhD hanging on his wall.  He'd known there were potential pitfalls in getting involved with someone seven years his junior, not quite old enough to drink even, and, notably, his student.  But when Dean Winchester sets his sights on you, it turns out you don't have a chance.</p><p>Not that Cas is complaining.  Aside from being achingly gorgeous, Dean's funny and kind, with a razor-sharp intelligence behind his self-deprecating jokes, and is one of the most selfless people Cas has ever known.</p><p>He is also, on occasion, incredibly annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	English 1410

**Author's Note:**

> fuck it I need to get this posted to work on other things, I hope y'all like it more than I do <3

Cas isn't stupid, as evidenced by the shiny new PhD hanging on his wall. He'd known there were potential pitfalls in getting involved with someone seven years his junior, not quite old enough to drink even, and, notably, his student. But when Dean Winchester sets his sights on you, it turns out you don't have a chance.

Not that Cas is complaining. Aside from being achingly gorgeous, Dean's funny and kind, with a razor-sharp intelligence behind his self-deprecating jokes, and is one of the most selfless people Cas has ever known.

He is also, on occasion, incredibly annoying.

Another Cheez-It lands on the paper Cas is currently marking, leaving a faint orange smear over the red ink.

"Dean."

 _Flick_. This one hits Cas in the chest, catching on a crease in his crisp white shirt, and Cas looks down at it, unimpressed.

"Don't you have a paper to write? Calculus problems? Anything?"

"Nope," Dean says, popping the p with a grin. He spreads his arms and leans back in his chair. "I am, for once, actually caught up."

"And you can't go be caught up elsewhere for an hour, so _I_ can also get caught up?"

"Nah. I like watchin' you work." Dean eyes Cas appreciatively. "Kinda wish you wore those glasses more, but dunno if I want the rest of the class to see 'em."

" _Dean_."

"What?" Dean says innocently. "What's the use of havin' a hot nerd professor for a boyfriend if I can't appreciate it?"

"The downside to having a 'hot nerd professor', as you put it, is that he does, once in awhile, need to do his work."

"Aw," Dean drawls, "it's Thursday evening, an' I know you don't have classes tomorrow. You got all weekend, let's go to the Wheel and get beer and pizza."

Cas snorts. "Except I would like to actually _enjoy_ my weekend, not spend it dreading grading terrible English papers."

"Hey, mine wasn't terrible!" Dean objects, then pauses. "Was it?"

"No, Dean," Cas says with a long-suffering sigh. "Thankfully, your ability to write is among your many admirable qualities. However, the fact that I am sleeping with a college student does not, in fact, make me one again, and I'd rather avoid the college bar scene."

"Ugh, you're so boring," Dean complains affectionately. "Like you couldn't pass for a junior." He sends another Cheez-It sailing over the desk, this one hitting Cas' left temple.

"Dean," Cas says again, warningly.

"Yeah, _Doctor Novak_?" He smirks, clearly aware of how far he's pushing Cas' patience.

Cas closes his eyes, counting backwards from ten. Just as he's about to calmly ask Dean to shut the hell up for a few minutes, he hears a faint splash from somewhere on his desk. When he opens his eyes, he's faced with the unappealing sight of a bright orange cracker floating in his cup of coffee.

"Bullseye!" Dean crows, punching the air. "Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Cas pinches the bridge of his nose, then methodically begins gathering up the pile of essays strewn across the surface of his desk, tucking them into a drawer.

Finally he stands up, crossing to the middle of the room. Dean moves to follow, but Cas stops him with a hand on the top of his head, pushing him firmly back into the armchair.

Dean goes willingly, challenge still dancing in his eyes as Cas flips the sign on his door to _Out of Office_ before shutting and locking it.

"I realize you're barely out of adolescence --"

"Hey!" Dean interjects indignantly.

"-- but I would have hoped that several years of college would have taught you a modicum of respect."

"Nah," Dean chirps. "More fun to fuck with you."

Cas arches a brow. "Is that so?"

Dean's pupils dilate visibly, but he keeps his cheeky grin in place. "Yep. You're even hotter when you're pissed."

Cas barely bites back a snort, keeping his face schooled into irritation.

"Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do to me, Mr. Winchester," he warns. "You should know by now you can't goad me into what you want."

"Seems to be working," Dean points out. "After all, you put those dumb essays away."

"Yes. And now it seems I'll be grading them tomorrow evening, instead of cooking you a nice dinner, as I'd planned."

Dean deflates slightly. "Can't you just --"

He shuts up as Cas wraps a hand in his hair, tugging him to his feet. Cas slides behind him, into the chair, then spins him around and traps him between his thighs. Cas watches his face in amusement as anticipation, fear and naked lust chase each other across his perfect features.

"Is this what you want?" Cas tilts his head to the side. "My _attention_?"

Dean manages a flippant shrug. "Don't see me complainin', do you?"

"Not yet," Cas corrects. "Take off your clothes."

Dean flinches. " _Here_?"

"That wasn't a request, Mr. Winchester."

Dean swallows visibly. He tugs off his flannel and peels the faded Zeppelin t-shirt over his head, and Cas spreads his legs enough for him to fumble out of his jeans and boxers. He's already hard, the head of his dick shiny with precome.

Cas swipes a finger through it, bringing it to his lips. Dean's hips jerk reflexively, and Cas tightens his knees again, keeping Dean locked in place as Cas considers him thoughtfully.

"Go to my desk," he finally says. "Open the top left drawer and bring me what's inside."

Dean nods eagerly. He stumbles slightly as Cas releases his vice-like grip on his legs, but recovers himself and circles behind the desk. Opening the drawer, he plucks out a bottle of lube and strip of condoms. He's almost shut it before Cas interrupts him.

" _Everything_ inside."

Slowly, Dean pulls the drawer open again. He picks up a generic wooden hairbrush, the kind on sale for a dollar at the drugstore, weighing it in his palm. Cas raises his eyebrows expectantly, and Dean bites his lip.

Returning to his position in front of Cas, he shifts the objects from hand to hand, clearly unsure of what to do with himself. Finally Cas holds out a hand, and he turns them all over gratefully.

Cas sets the lube and condom on a small, book-strewn shelf before hoisting the hairbrush consideringly. He gives his palm an experimental smack, and the resulting _thwack_ makes Dean jump.

"What's your safeword?" Cas asks, drawing the brush gently down Dean's ribs. 

"P-Pontiac."

"Do you wish to proceed?"

Dean nods vigorously, flush deepening in his cheeks.

"Over my knees."

Immediately Dean crawls over Cas' lap, shifting until his cock fits between Cas' thighs.

Cas strokes a hand down his spine. "Do you want this, Dean?" he asks, genuine. They're still testing the waters of this particular aspect of their relationship, and despite Cas' unnerving ability to reduce Dean to a pliant, needy mess with a single quirk of his eyebrow, he still worries about overstepping limits.

"Yes," Dean insists, wiggling his hips. "C'mon, Doctor Nerd-vak, gonna just sit there?"

Cas' eyes darken, and he twists his hand in Dean's hair. Without warning, he raises the brush and brings it down sharply on the pale freckled flesh.

Dean yelps, and Cas immediately wraps a hand over his mouth.

"I doubt there is anyone else here, but there may be. Can you be quiet?"

Dean hesitates for a moment, then shakes his head in quick, short jerks.

Cas hums approvingly. Unknotting his tie with quick, deft fingers, he rubs the silk against Dean's lips. Dean opens his mouth obediently, and Cas pulls it tight, knotting it at the back of Dean's head.

"Too tight?" Dean shakes his head. "Show me your safeword?"

Rolling his eyes exaggeratedly, Dean taps Cas' ankle twice with three fingers.

"Good." Without warning he brings the hairbrush down again. The resultant crack echoes throughout the small office, loud enough that they both freeze. But the department lobby remains silent, still dark through the crack under the door.

Dean relaxes slightly, despite his unsteady breathing, and Cas rubs the smooth wood of the brush over the pinkening skin.

"Beautiful," he whispers. He spanks Dean twice on the other side, firm flesh rippling under the onslaught. Dean sucks in a slow, trembling breath, but he forces himself to go lax.

Cas takes a moment to admire the body laid out over his lap, skin pebbled with goosebumps and sweat trickling down his neck. He digs his fingers into Dean's ass, leaving brief white indentations, before spanking him again.

Dean cries out, muffled into Cas' thigh. Cas considers the heat of his flesh, rubbing a thumb back and forth, then brings the brush down again and again until real tears are trickling down Dean's face.

"Dean."

Dean sniffles, wiping his eyes inelegantly on Cas' knee.

"Dean?"

A raw noise drags out of Dean's throat, and Cas panics for a second, but then Dean turns his head. 

Cas pauses again, trying to read Dean's expressions. The pain is clear on his face, jaw tense and eyes taut, but his mouth is open and shiny, eyes black with desire.

Cas flips the brush, scraping the bristles gently over the abused skin. "Are you good?"

Dean wriggles, making sure Cas feels the throbbing of his cock.

"Good." Cas lays into him, over his sit-bones, the juncture of his ass and thighs, until every inch of tender flesh is red and hot and sore, and Dean is making wet, hiccuping sounds into Cas' lap.

"Shh," Cas whispers, stroking his hand down Dean's spine. "Hold this for me."

Dean flails out a hand, but instead there's a wet sound, and the wooden handle of the brush is nudging at Dean's hole, slick with lube.

Dean flinches, hand clenching around Cas' ankle. Cas hesitates, then pulls the tie from around his mouth.

"You," Dean says, saliva trailing down his chin, "you, you can't --"

Cas freezes, but he doesn't move his hand away.

"Dean?"

"I --" Dean takes several deep, shuddering gulps. "Just -- what --?"

"I like seeing you like this," Cas says simply. "When you've given yourself up to me. I like to pleasure you with the object of pain."

"Oh my _God_ ," Dean mumbles. "Pleasure with the object of pain. Never datin' an English prof again."

"I hope not," Cas murmurs. He drags the brush handle between Dean's cheeks. "May I?"

Dean hesitates, throbbing cock in juxtaposition to the flush in his cheeks.

"Only if you'll still cook me dinner tomorrow," he finally manages, with an impressive attempt at dignity.

"Deal," Cas affirms. "Whatever you like." He pushes the handle in further, until the bristles tickle Dean's sensitive skin. Thrusting it in and out shallowly, he watches Dean's face, the pleasure and pain chasing each other over his perfect features.

"Cas," Dean finally grates out. "You gonna fuck me, or you gonna -- _fuck_!" Dean's hand flexes as Cas spanks him open-handed, twice on each cheek.

"Bossy," Cas reprimands, and Dean snorts weakly. 

Finally Cas draws the brush out, infuriatingly slow, pushing it back in briefly before tossing it to the side.

"Good? he asks again, rubbing his thumb over Dean's tender rim.

Dean sucks in a deep breath, and with unsettling grace he scrambles up, settling himself in Cas' lap.

"I think," he murmurs as he reaches down, working at Cas' waistband, "we're good."

Cas lets out a low moan, self-control finally crumbling at the edges. He shifts Dean with unnerving strength to kick his slacks and boxers off, until his naked cock is rubbing over Dean's slick, open hole.

"Yeah," Dean breathes. "C'mon, yeah…" He tries to shove himself down, but Cas grips his hips, holding him still despite his whine.

"Patience," Cas chides. He fumbles for the lube, slicking himself up generously before urging Dean down until the head of his cock slides inside.

"Yeah." Dean's head drops back, sweat-slick hair sticking to his temples. "Shit, fuck, yeah, baby."

Stroking his hands over Dean's thighs, Cas thrusts shallowly, his hips finally rocking against Dean's red ass.

"More," Dean begs. "C'mon, Cas, more."

"If you insist." He digs his fingers into the tender skin and Dean meets him halfway, thighs flexing as he bounces in Cas' lap.

Cas brings a hand back and spanks Dean hard. Dean clenches around him, eyes closed, but precome drips over his cock, smearing on his stomach.

"Good?" Cas asks again.

"S'good." Dean locks his ankles around Cas' thighs and redoubles his efforts. He finally brings their lips together, tongues sliding against each other, and Cas' dick pulses inside him.

"Dean," Cas groans.

"C'mon, Cas." Dean arches his back, taking Cas' cock deep inside. "Yeah, just like that." 

"God, you're perfect." Cas slams into him hard, and Dean's head falls forward.

"Baby -- gonna -- gonna -- yeah…"

"Yeah," Cas echoes. "Come for me."

And Dean does, spit-slick lip caught between his teeth as arches, coming all over his belly.

"Beautiful," Cas whispers, still thrusting in and out. "So gorgeous."

"Cas," Dean murmurs, rocking his hips. "Cas, c'mon…"

"Gorgeous," Cas repeats. He grabs Dean's waist and yanks him down. Dean yelps, shuddering, but with the added friction Cas comes hard inside him, fingertips gripping his skin.

"Jesus," Dean mumbles, hips gyrating slowly. "Fuck."

"Umph." Cas reaches up, tilting Dean's head down and kissing him deeply. "I love you, you assbutt."

Dean snorts helplessly, catching Cas' lips. "Fuckin' nerd. So you gonna make me burgers, huh?"

"If you want." Cas strokes his hand down the hot skin of Dean's ass. "Whatever you want."

Dean hisses, but he settles back in Cas' lap. "Cheeseburgers," he affirms. "And you owe me a backrub."

"I can do that." Cool fingertips trail up and down Dean's spine. "May I take you into the shower?"

Dean stretches, joints popping. "Yeah. Yeah, you can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://relucant.tumblr.com) or [twitter](relucanting.twitter.com). I'm nice.


End file.
